An owner's manual for a vehicle can include important information relating to the operation, maintenance, and safety of the vehicle. Vehicles are often equipped with a specific storage location for an owner's manual. By providing or designating a specific storage location for an owner's manual, it is likely that the owner's manual will not be misplaced by an operator. As such, the owner's manual will be available to all operator of the vehicle at a time of need. For example, a glove compartment has conventionally served this purpose for storage of an automobile's owner's manual.
However, storage of an owner's manual on other vehicles, such as motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs), has proven to be challenging. For example, in one conventional configuration, a rubber band is used to secure an owner's manual beneath the seat of a vehicle (e.g., an ATV). However, the rubber band may not be sufficiently durable to withstand prolonged use, and/or may not provide a sufficiently strong or reliable securement for the owner's manual. In another conventional configuration, a seat of a vehicle (e.g., an ATV) can include fixed ribs or tabs for retaining an owner's manual. However, in either of these conventional configurations, movement of the owner's manual into and out from the storage location can be difficult and can result in damage (e.g., excessive bending or wear) to an owner's manual over time.